Unexpected Relationships
by Touch of the Wind
Summary: Eliot Spencer was not who the team thought he was- and he had a partner that no-one would have expected- The Destroyer. SLASH


A/N: This is an Angel and Leverage One-shot.

Disclaimer: Angel belongs to Joss Whedon.

Rating: Mature

Warning: Slash sex scene- explicit.

FFA: Eliot/Connor

Author: Touch of the Wind

Pairings: Slash! ConnorxLindsey (Eliot)

Summary: Eliot Spencer was not who the team thought he was- and he had a partner that no-one would have expected- The Destroyer.

Unexpected Relationships

Eliot Spencer looked out of the window and on the empty street. Currently he was staying in Chicago- the team had scattered for the moment and Eliot while he missed the jobs liked the peace and quiet the break provided. His blue eyes moved from the window and around the darkened room.

The interior was not what one would have expected from Eliot Spencer- the walls were a green shade which rich dark wood panelling on the bottom half. The walls were bare but the room was not empty by any means- a large wooden cabinet stood to the side of the door. Picture frames littered the top and various little things were scattered among them- placed there during random times- not really belonging but perfectly comfortable there.

One door in the room led into a small walk in closet which was neatly arranged but also had a weapons case in there filled with various sharp implements and some firearms. The other door led into a hallway- the door partially shut but the light on outside shone a dim glow into the room.

The main part of the room though was a huge bed which sat in the middle of it. The sheets were partially laid on the floor- having been knocked from the bed during the night. A single sheet was on of the only things remaining on the bed and it draped sensually over the occupant- the edge of the sheet just covering the bottom half of the person but a hint of teasing flesh could be seen.

Slumbering breaths were the only sound that Eliot could hear from his bed partner and his normally hard eyes softened as they gazed on the sleeping figure. As if sensing eyes upon them the figure gave a groan and lifted their head from the pillow and opened blue eyes which landed on Eliot.

"Connor," Eliot breathed as he took on the other man- from the lithe body to the messed up hair and pouting lips.

"Come to be, Eliot," Connor whispered in the silence and sat up properly holding out his arms to his lover. Eliot moved with grace and lay down next to the other man, his arms wrapping around the thinner frame.

Connor was 24 now, they had being together for 6 years and Eliot couldn't say he regretted a minute of it. Eliot knew that what had started out as a fling grew quickly into a relationship and no matter what had being thrown at them they had weathered the problems well. Even when he was Lindsey McDonald and Connor was living a double life as Connor Reilly and Connor Angel.

_Flashback_

_Connor knew Angel wouldn't approve of this…Connor knew that the Reilly's wouldn't approve too yet a small part of Connor loved this, loved that he couldn't tell people because he knew they would disapprove. It was exciting._

_Connor turned from the window were he had been admiring the night sky, the apartment was only small and had one bedroom, bathroom and a room which doubled as the kitchen and the sitting room. _

_The walls were a basic white and the floor was a cheap beige carpet that had gone threadbare in some places. A second hand couch sat underneath the window facing the kitchen. A small coffee table sat in front of the couch and had a variety of things on it; a laptop and books were just some of them. The apartment was poorly lit by one lamp but the street lamps outside shone enough light through the small window._

_Connor glanced over at the door and sighed. Since he arrived at Stanford so many things had changed. His nice and safe normal life had disappeared and was replaced with a world that Connor loathed and despised. Connor liked hunting demons and had killing vampires down to an art form but he hated what this world signified. Loss. Pain. Hate. After the first few months of hunting demons he became numb by the world, even the normal college stuff and his 'family', because it was never ending. Maybe that's why he let this strange relationship continue._

_They only ever met when night fell- he knew his guest was not a demon as Connor had seen every inch of the man and confirmed he was human in every sense. A knock at the door interrupted his thoughts and Connor walked over taking a peek out of the Peep Hole before swinging the door open._

"_Hey," Connor greeted with a smile._

"_Hey," was the reply back in a deep voice._

_The man at the door surged forward grabbed Connor and pressing their lips together in a desperate need and grabbed the smaller male by the waist. Connor gave a happy moan as he surrendered to the kiss and his hands came up and moved into brown silky hair. They stumbled back into the apartment and the door swung behind them with a thud._

_Desperate open mouthed kisses were placed on Connor's neck as Connor's firm grip stopped him from straying too far when he pulled back. The hands on his waist pulled Connor against a firm chest._

"_Lindsey…" Connor moaned._

_Lindsey pulled back from his neck and smiled at Connor. His lips swollen and red from kissing- his growing hair long and his blue eyes sparkled with lust. His features were all intense and there was a healthy flush over the tanned skin._

_Strong hands slid underneath Connor's shirt and as they gilded up his back Connor shivered at the tingle they left behind. Connor gave a moan, his eyes falling shut and gripped Lindsey's hair tighter as he felt lips descend on his neck._

"_Connor…missed you…" Lindsey gasped out between kisses on the delicate pale skin._

"_Missed you too," Connor gasped back and using only a fraction of his strength he grabbed Lindsey hair in a tight grip bringing the other man's head upwards and capturing those swollen plump lips._

_They stumbled through the apartment with ease despite being distracted- this was a dance they had done many times. The bedroom door was already open and the pair came through as Lindsey yanked Connor's top over the teen's head, his own had being discarded in the way._

_Connor was nudged back onto the bed and the slighter man fell with a soft thump. Lindsey followed and gently placed himself on Connor's body. Connor gave a happy groan as their bare chests touched and a feeling of electricity ran through them at the touch._

_Lindsey began to rock his hips against Connor's and the friction it created made both partners groan deeply at the sinful movements. Connor hooked his legs around Lindsey's thighs effectively holding the other in place. Connor's hands skilfully moved there way between the two and with an ease that showed practice undid their jeans and freeing their aching arousals._

_Harsh pants and groans filled the room as they ground against each other- racing towards their climax. Heated kisses were exchanged as both men gripped at each other and left bruises on the others skin._

_With a cry Connor came and the sight of this caused Lindsey to groan deeply as his orgasm exploded through his being. Lindsey collapsed on top of Connor and Connor wrapped his arms around Lindsay's middle almost cradling the other man._

"_Things are gonna happen soon," Lindsey whispered while he pressed a kiss to Connor's neck._

"_The plans still the same?" Connor asked._

"_Yeah, meet you in Ohio?" Lindsey replied._

"_Yeah," Connor agreed._

_Silence fell over the apartment._

_End of Flashback_

That was the last time he had being Lindsey McDonald in their relationship. He had faked his own death and gone to Ohio where Connor was waiting for him. He became Eliot Spencer- Retrieval Specialist. Connor helped him become the best at the trade- after all what human could beat in him a fight when he had trained with Connor.

Only one of the AI gang survived- Illyria. She had tracked down Connor and stayed with them for a few months. Wolfram and Hart continued to try and track Connor down- it was only when Connor was injured badly that Eliot admitted that he loved the other man.

A few years after LA Eliot had made a name for himself- sometimes Connor would shadow him on his jobs- mainly because he could help protect his lover. As time when on though Connor sometimes did reconnaissance work and occasionally did some grifting when the job called for it.

It was after 5 years of being together that Eliot found a way to keep both of them permanently off the radar of Wolfram and Hart who continued to hunt them. It was an ancient ritual which would erase the lives of Lindsey McDonald and Connor Holtz-Reilly-Angel from the memories of people they knew. They would retain their own memories of events and anyone they saved or hurt would simply forget they were saved or hurt by them.

They required one person to oversee the ritual and called in Illyria- she would be the only person who would remember them. The ritual was basically a magical marriage in some ways and Eliot proposed to a shell-shocked Connor a week before the ritual was set to take place. Connor said yes after a few minutes of silence and they got legal papers which stated Connor was now Connor Spencer.

Eliot glanced down at the ring which adorned his husband's finger- the simple silver design was perfect for his husband and when Eliot wore his ring he couldn't help but think of how delicate his husband's hands looked.

"I can hear you thinking," Connor whispered though his eyes remained closed.

"Sorry," Eliot replied with a smile that could be heard in his voice.

"We have a plane to catch tomorrow, Illyria wants us to visit her," Connor stated not moving an inch in Eliot's hold.

"Why has she gone to Pakistan of all places?" Eliot groaned not wanting to leave their home to see the blue goddess who thought of them as her pets.

"No idea," Connor whispered, "sleep now though, you can't sleep when you fly remember."

Eliot gave a nod and closed his eyes and drifted off with thoughts of his husband.

00000

Please review- I am planning on writing a sequel- one with Connor meeting the team.


End file.
